warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Devstream 09
The latest Livestream was #9 and aired July 3, 2013 at 2pm EDT. Images Announcements *New sentinel stats will eventually be added to the heads up display. *New solar system will come, but later... *Don't cheat! 80 people caught in 4 hours! Even grand masters will be banned! *Weapons are added as they come in by content team. Bugs and other fixes are a different team. So if you think there are too many as a result of DE not having good priorities, think again. *Dojo/clan will get balanced for different sizes. They will be "tiered." **"Broframe" is over 7000 members large! **4% of clans are 1 person... *New shotgun upcoming. *Warframe buffs upcoming. *Difficulty mode changer will be coming up! *New event this weekend with new enemy! *Update 9 some time in the next few weeks.... maybe. **Might include new Antimatter Warframe. *24 hour alert going on after LS *Alert RNG has been remade and will be released on the 4th or 5th. Text Recap by Volt_Cruelerz Animation *Introductions: animators Lucy, Scott J, and Jay introduce themselves *Hardest thing to animate is agreed to be motion sets *New Ancient charge animation is terrifying *Originally the MOA stomp animation was just a normal speed stomp changed for mechanics reasons and the Infested walk animation was sped up for similar reasons *Animators love The Incredibles and Iron Giant *Animators think swimming would be cool, but no current plans for it *No dancing, but other emotes will likely be coming, especially for dojos *There are plans to break up the animation sets into sub-sets such as male/female or light/medium/heavy *New Idle animations are coming that will be unique to each frame *Kogake based on kick-boxing of a police trainer *Most humanoid animations are based on motion capture, though combat sequences in the trailer are not *Combat animation draws from no specific martial art, but rather draws from all in general and things done in other games and movies *Ash is getting wrist-blades for use in Bladestorm *Captain Vor's redesign is almost done *A small pass will be made on Jackal *Sargus Ruk will be getting a redesign after those and his new style will have something to do with the blueprints he drops (Ember BP's) *Geoff desires to make charged melee attacks not always have the same animation *Kogake kill winners will be announced tonight/tomorrow *Animators don't have to spend a whole lot of time talking with modelers because the modelers know what they're doing *Mynki is awesome at his job *Machete is getting a new animation that's more hack-and-slash-y *They get a lot of input from the forums *Skana animations may be brought up to the current standards of the game *Dangly-bits may be coming in after U9 *Volt and Trinity may have their tails modified or something (someone walked into the room and wouldn't stop talking to me at this point in the stream, so I couldn't hear very well) *Sound guys aren't really involved until after animations are done *New enemy idles are coming which will go along with stealth and enemies will display more variable alertness better *Custom reloads are going to happen; sounds like the prime weapons that already exist may get this first *Zero gravity might happen at some point when you break windows *Possibly crawling and more interactivity with environments *Saryn, Rhino, and Frost second gen alt helms shown off Mechanics *Melee vs Charged Melee is getting looked at; sounds like the solution may be a buff to Pressure Point *More planets will come *Antihack stuff keeps getting better and they're amused when hackers complain so don't hack the game or expect to be banned *They acknowledge there is a surplus of melee weapons; it's done by different people so it's not a priority problem *4% of clans are made up of individuals *New double-barrelled Grineer shotty coming *New Alert system should start tomorrow or Friday; won't notice anything immediately, but over time you should see things being better so no more potato famines *Lots of work on Mag, Rhino, and Volt *Once you unlock a mission, there'll be a random periodic chance for it to be a "nightmare" mode where it'll be incredibly more powerful; not endgame, but it should provide variability from endless defense; will include things like punishment for failing hacks, increased damage, and randomized restrictions like "melee only" or your health slowly drains and you have to kill to regen health; comes with better rewards User Interface *Sentinel health/status will eventually be on the HUD *The current UI is getting overhauled *New UI prototype shown off (very very pretty) *You can now look from one planet to the next by click+drag; looks very cool; just watch it at 1:11:00. It's hard to explain. Update 9 *Scott is very very very very busy with U9 *The AM frame should be in U9 *In a few weeks probably Other *Steam trading cards are a WIP *Credit valued vanity items may come *Event this weekend for 5 PM tonight with a new enemy and return of the Snipetron Category:Videos Category:Livestreams